1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transmission device and a reception device for conducting communication particularly with multiple antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terrestrial digital television broadcasting is performed in each country of the world, and HDTV (high definition television) program broadcasting is performed using ISDB-T scheme (see NPL 18) an in Japan. Particularly, in Japan, simultaneous broadcasting (generally called one-segment broadcasting) having high reception performance is simultaneously performed for a mobile terminal using the same frequency band as the HDTV broadcasting.